1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating pad, and in particular to a heat-dissipating pad that can be used in a portable computer.
2. Description of Prior Art
The heat-dissipating pad generally used in a portable computer is formed into a flat plate. Via this arrangement, when the heat-dissipating pad is disposed flatly on the surface of a table, the space under an air inlet of the portable computer can be increased, thereby reducing the obstacle to the convention of air. Further, such an arrangement can increase the amount of air introduced in the air inlet, thereby facilitating the dissipation of the heat generated by the portable computer.
In most cases, the user always uses the heat-dissipating pad on a fixed surface of a desk, so that the viewing angle of the user is also fixed. When the portable computer is disposed on the surface of the desk, the angle of a screen of the portable computer with respect to the surface of the desk should be adjusted, thereby achieving the desired viewing angle for the user. If the inclination angle of the heat-dissipating pad can be adjusted to provide an optimal viewing angle for the user, it would be very convenient. However, most of the conventional heat-dissipating pads cannot allow a user to adjust its inclination angle. Although there are a few heat-dissipating pads in which a complicated means is provided to generate an angle-adjusting effect, the cost of these complicated heat-dissipating pads is so large. Further, when the user uses the heat-dissipating pad of the portable computer, the elbow of the user is always suspended in midair without any support. Thus, such a heat-dissipating pad does not conform to the ergonomics. After using for a long time, the elbow of the user may get hurt.
Therefore, it is an important issue for the present Inventor to overcome the above problems.